Ribbons and Bows
by pchan1912
Summary: "He knew boys. He could deal with boys. But a girl?" Heero's adventures in fatherhood, told in five parts.
1. Surprise, Surprise

**Surprise, Surprise**

"Congratulations, Mr. Yuy! It's a girl!" A nurse beamed. Suddenly, he found himself holding a tiny wad of pink blankets.

"Meet your daughter, Mr. Yuy." Another nurse offered with a smile, quickly turning her attention back to his weary wife.

He stood there, wide-eyed and shell shocked in the quiet hospital room as the world around him fell away. Relena had wanted the baby's sex to be a surprise, but he had always been sure they'd have a son. A boy. He knew boys. He could deal with boys. But a girl?

"I don't know if I'm..._prepared_ for this, baby girl." He whispered to the little bundle.

He was even at a loss for a name!

Heero gazed down at the child in his arms. Red, somewhat wrinkled, and a little puffy, in addition to sporting a _very_ familiar looking tuft of chestnut hair. He noted the latter with a strange swelling in his chest. He was awed at how anything could be so...tiny. He was afraid one wrong look would break her.

She was squirming gently in his arms and she was stronger than he had ever expected something so small could be. He ran what seemed an enormous looking finger across her chubby cheek and over her fluffy brown hair – _his_ hair – he thought. He had given it to her after all. He wondered what else he had given the tiny girl he was holding.

He could see Relena's nose, dainty and cute, and his eyes framed above it. Heero realized he couldn't wait for her to open them so he could find out just exactly what shade of blue they might be. Her tiny little baby hand found his and she gripped at his finger, making a few strange baby noises at the same time.

Strange, but maybe kind of cute.

Heero couldn't tear his eyes away from the squishy tangle of pink blankets and baby in his arms. She scrunched up Relena's pretty little nose and let out a soft baby snuffle that set his heart to racing. How could she already be so _perfect_? All the hesitations he'd felt earlier were dispelled in an instant. This child was part of him, he helped make her, and here she was, brand new and impossibly breathtaking. He was love-struck. It was incredible and terrifying all at once.

Heero had never counted on the future; never thought he'd be here, in a hospital room with his wife, holding their child, in awe of how wonderful he felt in this moment. Now, he couldn't see himself anywhere else. His daughter, _his daughter, _yawned and squirmed around a little more before falling soundly back to sleep in her suddenly smitten father's embrace.

"I don't think he even heard you come in." Relena whispered, a smile lighting her otherwise exhausted face.

"I think he's in love," Hilde laughed from her place near Relena's bed. Duo stood just behind them, chuckling at his friend. Heero finally tore his eyes away from his baby and looked up at his wife and friends.

"It's a girl." He whispered proudly. They had never seen such a huge, dopey looking grin plastered on his face, but somehow it looked like it belonged there. And it was a good thing, because Duo had a feeling they would be seeing a lot more of it in the coming days.


	2. Tea for Two

**Tea for Two**

"Daddy! Do it like me!"

Relena was on her way to the laundry room when she heard the giggling and cries of 'Daddy!' floating down the hall. Setting down a basket of socks and underwear, she headed towards her daughter's room. She was curious what her husband and daughter were up to in there. The door was standing open and she peeped stealthily around the frame.

Her four-year-old had set up what appeared to be an _extremely _elegant brunch with her hot pink tea set and plastic pastries. She was wearing a blue tutu and the hat from her father's Preventer uniform. Heero sat across the small table from her, his knees jutting a few inches above the tabletop. He had a red and black polka dot bow tie slung haphazardly around his neck and a purple feather boa draped across his lap.

Clearly, she got her fashion sense from her father. She wished she had a camera.

Her toddler's auburn waves bounced as she excitedly demonstrated something to Heero.

"Look daddy! Like this!" she crowed.

Heero made a ridiculous show of straightening his tie and clearing his throat, met with a chorus of giggles from his daughter-turned-tea-party-hostess. He reached down for his hot pink teacup. There was an obnoxiously dramatic pause, complete with Heero shooting his hostess a serious, questioning look that sent her into another fit of near hysterics.

She was probably the only person on the planet who thought Heero's serious looking faces were hilarious.

"_Daaaddy!_" She snorted out.

"Right," He nodded, smiling. With a silly little flourish, Heero lifted his glass; pinky extended, he took a pretend sip of his tea.

"Wow! Perfect! Perfect!" She squealed with such enthusiasm that Relena had to wonder how long they had been at it. The little hostess bounced around the table to give her 'student' a hug and a sticky little kiss on the cheek. "Now we can invite mommy next time!" She announced, tutu shaking with excitement.

"Is that so?" Heero asked, clearly pleased with himself.

"Yeah! That's how Uncle Quatre drinks his tea and he's a _gentleman_." The matter-of-fact tone sounded silly in her child's voice. Heero's eyebrows rose as he waited for her to continue. "Since we're gentlemen too, now we can have a princess at our tea party!" Relena heard Heero chuckling as he stood and scooped up his tutu-wearing gentleman and made for the door.

"How about we go find our princess so you can invite her to tea?"

"Yes!" came the cry of a red faced toddler from her upside-down position slung across her dad's shoulders.

"Leave it to you, Heero, to carry my baby girl around like a sack of potatoes."

"Mommy!" Another muffled shout drifted over Heero's shoulder.

"Relena, you shouldn't talk about dinner while it can still hear you." Heero deadpanned, mock seriousness etched across his face. His back was now giggling uncontrollably.

Relena rolled her eyes and smiled at them. "At least she thinks you're hilarious."

"I am hilarious." He offered with a grin, as he followed her down the stairs. This had both girls snorting at him.


End file.
